letters of love kai from gazette one shot
by MidnightQueen21333
Summary: CONSTEST ENTRY FOR gazetteFC!


I held back those pains as I was writing the letter.

'Kai-kun... thanks for those things you've done which inspired me...' I began to type those in the computer server.

'you and your band' I continued on typing it while holding back the pain which aches in my heart. Tears began to form as those pains were getting worse. "I must finish this letter... I must... I live only for this day... And only today..." I told myself to stay strong for this. And, for Kai of course. Of course, I moved on with the letter with the phrase 'i love you' in the end of the letter.

With my name to let him know my identity. 'Sukirai'

A smile formed on my lips as the letter was sent through the internet. The smile was reducing the pains in my chest. I was happy that I managed to write a letter today. Everyday I would always write letters to him as my declaration of love. I loved him so much, so much... the phrase 'so much' is not enough to explain that love I had for him. It is unexplainable with words to say. It is beyond words.

"Suki-chan.. get your medication" my sister, Surui said at the other side of the door. She went into the room with medicines in hand and a glass of water. "How long should I have this?" I asked her. "Till you're not sick" she replied with a smile. She was always happy although in times like this. She knows I have such pains but she is always trying to have me strong. "Should you take your medication too?" I asked her. "It's not serious" she replied.

"You could die" I said. "Then I die with you" she replied. We're both twins but not of the same month because I was not fully formed in my mom's womb. My sister was also having a serious sickness but she seemed to ignore it. She always comes off strong, I know that. I wanted to be as strong as her.

I nodded and took the medications. She looked through the mail I sent to Kai. "Sending him mails again, Suki-chan?" she asked me. I slightly blushed and nodded. She smiled and walked off the room. We both shared the same room but then she was always not in the room except for sleeping time and time for both of us to enjoy.

Surui went back into the room.

"ENJOY TIME!" she announced and jumped on the bed. I smiled and joined her. We made this time to enjoy because, maybe tomorrow is the end of us and we'll not be able to see each other... Maybe she or maybe me will be leaving tomorrow. So, no matter how much in pain we are, we'll enjoy this time! No matter what! Surui got some bolsters and hit me with it. I took another and made some bed fights. We played until both of us were evenly tired.

_NEXT DAY_

I woke up and found Surui on the floor. Perhaps she fell on the floor while sleeping. It always happens to her. I then walked my way towards the computer and wrote another letter to Kai saying;

_Dear Kai,_

_I lived another day today and I still love you. It is not to be expected that I woke up this morning. And, I found my sister, Surui on the floor again... Haha... I send my regards to you and I can't stop but to thank you and your band for all those nice things.I love you._

_Sukirai_

What a simple letter I wrote, but I just want him to know that I am okay. The pain in my chest is adding up and my sister went stretching up.

"Ohayou, Suki-chan!" she said and threw me with a pillow.

"Ohayou, baka Surui!" I said and threw back the pillow at her. She smiled and pulled me downstairs for breakfast. This is great. Momma won't let us out because the world outside could make our conditions worsen. Actually, my sister suffers from heart implant, unlike me, with such heart pains. But both are with heart problems. She sent letters to Ruki too like me sending letters to Kai. She has her own laptop and send her own letters. I do not know what she writes but it must be something like mine too.

After breakfast, we both raced to our room and we both played the computer. We were happy but then it stopped when Surui said, "I don't feel right" "Something is going on wrongly" she continued. She seemed fine and so do I. I have a bad feeling too. But then, those were just feelings. Surui went back to the laptop and sent more letters to Ruki. She was happy to do so though.

I do not send Kai anymore letters for today because I do not feel like to. Nothing seemed much wrong for me. But, my sister felt like something is. She looked pale and typed on the keypads as fast as her fingers could move.

"Are you fine, Surui?" I asked her.

"I am fine..." she replied with a faint smile and continued typing.

I nodded and had my nap.

Once I woke up, I found Surui was sleeping on the bed soundly. I smiled because she was behaving well in her sleep. I looked at the time and it was already 8pm. I went down to take some food and went back up. I was tired so then I took my sleep.

The very next day, I felt a heavy weight on my chest and the pain worsen as I got up. I saw Surui was on the bed with the same position yesterday. What I realized is that her chest wasn't moving. I came near to her and began shaking her.

"Surui! Surui!" I shouted out her name.

She wasn't waking up at all. No, maybe she is playing fun of me. But, why did she behaved well in her sleep? She never did...

I neared my ears to her chest, hoping to hear some heartbeats.

1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds...

No heartbeat seems to be heard at her chest.

"Surui! Surui!" I shouted out her name.

_'send a letter to Kai, Suki-chan...' _I heard Surui's voice said out to me.

I obeyed it without hesitation and turned on the computer. Damn computer! It's too damn slow!

I connected to the internet and signed in my account. Please, let me have this done in time! Please!

As I began typing, the weight on my chest got heavier and heavier as if it was pulling me down but I moved on.

'_Dear Kai...'_

Like usual as the starting.

I typed faster that I always did. Faster and faster without any mistakes. I clicked on the send and fell onto the floor. I crawled up to my sister and finished my remaining energy to call momma.

"Mommy!" I shouted out with sweats falling down. My visions were getting dizzier.

_"Then I die with you" _voices of Surui were heard in my mind.

Then, I saw momma rushed and called the ambulance. It all happened in an instance. The ambulance came and doctors came to pick us up. The day was raining heavily. The raindrops fell on my skin.

How I missed the cold weather... How I missed the world outside.

_"Goodbye Momma. Thanks for being such nice momma... Thanks Kai-kun for being such a nice person... I'll take care of you"_

The weight closed up onto me and the lungs wouldn't let me continue.

_"Sayounara, Kai-kun, momma and everyone who helped me with this fight"_

_KAI POV_

It had been a while I haven't checked my account and only now I get to have checked it. There's a lot of mails and so was Ruki. We both read it and it was sad. I read one by one, understanding everything expressed in the letter. Then, I read the latest one. With every word gets through into my mind, tears began to form in my very eyes.

_Dear Kai,_

_This morning I didn't find my sister lying on the floor anymore and I realized that, her chest wasn't moving. I was crying out when I realized she left earlier than I did. But then, I heard her voice saying to write a letter to you. I am sorry for being such a bother to you but I really needed you to know. I am leaving today and I felt like being such a big failure of not seeing you myself cause momma isn't letting me out to see the outside world cause it would harm and affect my health. Take care, Kai-kun and so are all of you. I love you, Kai._

_Sukirai_

That was end of the letter and it was unbelievable so I sent a reply and eventually got a reply within a few minutes. The reply was different and it was written so simple unlike the others. Without any introduction, I suppose it was another person typing it on her behalf. It said...

_The public hospital, ward 4 and ward 5 of the girl's. See you there._

And so, Ruki and I rushed to the public hospital and ran to the wards. I found the room and went in. There were 2 young girls lying on the ward, sleeping I guess.

There was also a woman who appears to be the 2 young girls' mother.

"Hello, I am the one who you replied the letter to..." I told her.

"Oh... This is Sukirai" she said and pointed out to a girl who has wavy hair and pale skin and Ruki went out to see the one who was a tan skin and a little bit taller.

"Can I know what happened?" I asked the woman.

"They are my dearest daughters... For they both suffered heart problems, they bothered you 2 by writing emails and, they're gone..." she replied. Tears began to form on my eyes and so was Ruki.

Every letter Sukirai sent me, it was her declaration of love. I regretted that only just now I checked the emails. She would have wanted to see me badly. And so was her sister wanted to see Ruki badly.

_FF_

It was then their funeral day. Ruki and I were attending it with the other 3 band members. But, we were the important ones which impact those both sister's life. Impact it in a good way...

The ceremony got done but then Ruki and I was the only one left there.

"Sorry we let you down..." Ruki said as he held onto the firm ground where Surui was and I looked at him.

I placed a red rose and a white one on Sukirai's place and we both walked away from that place.

_"You didn't let us down..."_

_You laughed so brightly until yesterday,_

_You were fine and had said so to me,_

_Morning dawns, the town decorated with flowers and I see you off,_

_The crimson of your sleeping face faintly remains,_

_It's shameful, the truth is, everything about you is so painful,_

_Everyone joins hands and farewells the person who never returns,_

_And you will begin to walk towards new days again,_

_But you surely be in peace,_

_The wisps of white smoke ascending to the sky are you,_

_Because you are carried to heaven..._

**this is for the gazetteFC youtube contest!**


End file.
